


Mistress Mao and Koike Yui

by CaptainNinnin



Series: Love Your Mistress [3]
Category: Japanese Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Bikinis, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Mistress, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 11:58:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16304780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainNinnin/pseuds/CaptainNinnin
Summary: Koike Yui has a secret mistress in Ichimichi Mao. But what will happen when her secret gets out?





	Mistress Mao and Koike Yui

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a series called Love Your Mistress. It is a series that features my celebrity crushes Chloe Bennet, Ichimichi Mao, Yano Yuuka, Hayden Panettiere, and AJ Lee. If you have a celebrity that you want to see with one of these girls or that you think should be her own mistress leave a comment below. I hope you enjoy.

Koike Yui was laughing and splashing in the water. She had wanted to spend some time with a friend. The friend was Ichimichi Mao. The two of them had worked together on the television show _Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger_. They were both _Gokai Yellow Luka Millfy_ and _Gokai Pink Ahim de Famille_. Mao was laughing too as Yui splashed her.

Yui had wanted to do this for a long time. But she wasn’t sure if she could. You see during they’re time filming the show she had developed some feelings that were hard to explain. She had never thought of other women in a sexual way. And before and after the show wrapped filming she had dated and slept with men and only men. But every time she saw this one woman she wanted that woman to do everything that she could think of sexually. That woman was, of course, Ichimichi Mao.

She wanted to have her friend fuck her. Fuck her hard. Fuck her fast. She wanted to desperately cum for her secret Mistress. She could never tell her this while they were filming the show. But now Mao was having some much needed time off after she finished working on another _Super Sentai_ show _Uchu Sentai Kyuranger_. Yui hoped that she could tell her what she wanted and that this would be exactly what Mao needed.

“I’m going to go in and towel off and get ready for dinner,” Yui said to Mao after watching her friend play around in the water for a few minutes. “But we are having such a good time?” Mao asked disappointedly. “Yeah, while this was fun I am looking forward to dinner my friend,” Yui said with a smile as she headed for the beach house she had rented. The truth is that watching her secret mistress splash around in a bikini was too much for her. She went straight to her room pulling off her bikini just seconds after she entered and pulled out a special toy that she had just bought.

It was a special vibrator that would hook up to an iPod and vibrate to music in your library. She pulled up songs that were sung by Mao as she laid down on the bed. She started the playlist and the vibrator started its magic on her body as she slid it up and down her pussy teasing and toying with herself. She then slid it into herself with a moan. As she started fucking herself with the vibrator her friend came back into the house and was drawn to her friend’s moans. “Oh God.” she moaned as she fucked herself. “Right there, baby. Right there.” she moaned as Mao who was stunned by the sight of her friend fucking herself. She had gone to her go to fantasy. Mao fucking her with a strap-on. “Oh, Mistress Mao.” she moaned.

“What the fuck?” Mao asked entering Yui’s room still wearing her bikini. “Mao-san,” Yui said trying to cover herself up but failing. “Why were you fantasizing about me when you fucked yourself?” Mao asked her friend as she sat down on the bed that Yui had been fucking herself in. Yui couldn’t take it anymore she jumped up and kissed Mao. “Because I want you to fuck me, mistress,” Yui said breathing in her mistresses cent.

Mao wasn’t sure of what she was going to do after this but she knew one thing. She was about to fuck her friend as she reached behind her and undid her bikini and let it fall to the floor. Yui smiled as Mao climbed into bed with her. “Oh, mistress,” Yui said as Mao kissed her neck. Mao smiled at this. She had never been called a ‘Mistress’ before. And now that Yui was calling her one she was going to enjoy it as she mounted her friend and started rubbing their pussies together.

“Oh mistress,” Yui said moaning as her mistress reached down and grabbed the vibrator that was still on. She pulled it up to there faces and traced it around Yui’s mouth before having her suck on it. There was still some of Yui’s juices on it as she sucked on it. Mao then smiled at her friend as she reached down finding the one spot that she wanted to stuff the vibrator: Yui’s asshole. She smiled as she rammed it in as she fucked her.

“Oh God yes mistress,” Yui said in a scream. “Do you like that Yui?” Mao asked in a moan as she fucked her friend. “Yes, mistress. Yes.” Yui moaned as she was thoroughly being fucked by her mistress. “Are you going to cum for your mistress?” Mao asked with a smile as she amped up her efforts at fucking her friend. “Yes. God yes.” Yui screamed as Mao started to play with her nipples. Mao kissed her one more time before Yui’s head snapped backward. “MISTRESS!!!” Yui yelled as she came for her friend/mistress.

Mao had came at the same time as Yui did. Mao smiled at her friend as she gingerly removed the vibrator from her ass. She got up and walked to the door. “Where are you going mistress?” Yui asked as she watched this still trying to get her bearings from the orgasm that she had just had. “I know that you only said that you wanted to eat to come in here and cum for me. But after that, I am really hungry.

“So I am going to go fix something to eat. Are you hungry?” Mao asked. “I can eat,” Yui said with a smile. “Good, we’ll eat then come back in here and see where else I could put that vibrator,” Mao said with a smile as the two of them walked out of the room. And as they did Mao slapped her friend’s ass playfully. “Thank you, mistress,” Yui said with a smile. “You’re welcome,” Mao said with a smile.


End file.
